


Suibian

by tamagoyaki



Category: Bleach, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 08:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17679968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamagoyaki/pseuds/tamagoyaki
Summary: Kurosaki Ichigo is reborn as Suibian.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Given a drop of water](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14288640) by [General_Zargon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/General_Zargon/pseuds/General_Zargon). 



i.

The first one Kurosaki Ichigo sees when he wakes is neither the steely eyes of his enemies nor the ones of his soon-to-be master, Wei Wuxian.

Instead, it is the crazed ones of one Jiang Huishan.

“I’m going to show that infuriating brat exactly what I can do… I’ll show him how you’re going to be the strongest, finest blade I’ve ever crafted…” And all that creepy murmuring is punctuated by a large hammer lifted over Ichigo’s new steel body, cloth-protected hands wrapped firmly around Ichigo’s base all the while.

He shrieks bloody murder and damn well aims a kick at the creep’s face.

Jiang Huishan, resident loonybin, cum the Jiang Sect’s best swordsmith, is instantly knocked out cold.

 

 

ii.

Jiang Huishan, Ichigo learns grimly, is a double-faced man without awareness of his own faults.

“I’m sorry. I must have scared you when you were just born.” Jiang Huishan spoke with a cloth brought to his bleeding nose – and that’s after Ichigo had tried to smack him awake to no avail, dashing out the doors to find a different era and different world entirely, and… let’s just say he walked back with a straight face, shutting all doors behind him.

“People say that I’m different when I’m forging a sword.” Jiang Huishan manages a smile that’s entirely too akin to Hanataro’s, weak and fragile. It’s Aizen-levels of fucked up that he had reminded Ichigo of a mix between Kenpachi and Mayuri just minutes ago, in the forging place. “I-If you could return to the forging place, I’d like to complete your main body.”

Now, _there_ ’s that creepy glint he had seen a moment earlier.

“Hell no.” Ichigo shudders, narrowing his eyes at him. “And what do you mean by a main body?” He demands.

“A-All will be clear when your forging is complete.” Jiang Huishan ducks his head nervously, but the fact that he doesn’t falter under Ichigo’s threatening hand is telling enough. “Please return to the forging room, oh nameless one. I’ll explain while I am crafting your details.”

Spoiler: Jiang Huishan returns into Kenpachi-mode when he’s wielding Ichigo’s ‘main body’ in his hands. Ichigo gleans no information in the time he’s being molested by a hammer.

 

 

iii.

There are three things Kurosaki Ichigo learns one week into awakening – or, well. Other than the three million miscellaneous things there are to learn around here anyways.

1) He’s in some sort of pre-historic era in China, with the tongue of a Chinese since he was crafted by one.

2) He’s what they call a sword spirit, something used by cultivators for exorcism, and isn’t that just fucking ironic?

3) He has most likely died back in Soul Society, which really, isn’t that surprising after the onslaught of yet another war.

Ichigo is used to it. So, he has been reborn as another weapon in the hands of a meek-looking man with a Kenpachi-esque persona during forging? Yeah, he thinks he can handle most of that, so long as Jiang Huishan stays far away from him during forging.

That aside, he has learnt some new things about Jiang Huishan too in the midst of that one week.

“The other people can’t see you. It is just me and those of my bloodline who are able to do so.” Jiang Huishan tells him, feet tucked under him in a shy dogeza, back hunching forward as if in mid-bow, when really, it’s just a slouch. Ichigo imagines it’s the weight of the judgement from others accumulated over the years.

“Must be tough.” He comments wryly.

And Jiang Huishan looks as if it’s the first time anyone is empathizing with him, all wide eyes and startled jolt.

“I better enjoy my time here while I can then.” Ichigo gruffly says around another mouthful of meatbun. He looks down at the book Jiang Huishan has parted on the table before him, and the tea Jiang Huishan has prepared for him. He remembers going around helping spirits at Jiang Huishan's age. “Can’t enjoy any more food or touch other objects without you around when you’re gone.”

Jiang Huishan breaks down into tears, moved by the first sword spirit he created that actually does not whack him over the head, kick down the paper doors, or scream his ears deaf.

Ichigo gruffly shoves his suffocating hug away from him and wonders who the hell was so fucking unappreciative to their swordsmith.

 

 

iv.

Ichigo learns to curse Wei Wuxian the way Jiang Huishan did at their first meeting.

There’s a rap on their door.

Ichigo would open it, if it wouldn’t mean having the letter boy or whoever the hell it is see an empty corridor with a silently sliding door, so instead, he opts for calling out to the guest through the door.

“Who is it?”

“There’s a letter for you, Jiang Huishan!” Returns the voice of a gruff man, starting off slightly hesitant.

Jiang Huishan has warned Ichigo of the rumours spread amongst the people of Yunmeng Jiang. Mostly, they were about Jiang Huishan, the bachelor who lives alone in the big compound inherited from his clan. And the seven wonders surrounding said compound due to, say, voices that do not belong to anyone in the compound, floating objects, attacks and crashes and the occasional accident around here. (Ichigo has never been so grateful that the Kurosaki’s never had a seven wonders of their own.)

“Just leave it out there! We’ll collect it in a second!” Ichigo calls out.

Little did he know, that like the rest of the others assigned to this area, this poor man shudders at the suggestion of ‘we’.

Jiang Huishan has never lived with a servant, and the thought of him bringing back a woman – or a man – is even more laughable. If the voice answering him is not Jiang Huishan, then who could it be…?

“U-Understood!” The man swivels, shifting from disturbed to troubled as he looks down at his baggage. He settles for just putting down the entire bag and running away.

Ichigo listens to the distancing footsteps. He reaches for the door and slides it open just as a huge gust of wind comes blowing through the entrance.

White descends upon Ichigo.

“Wha—”

A warrior Ichigo may be, even he has been defeated numerous times by paperwork.

It ends with a wave of letters and drawings of many sword designs, even the occasional loquat and flower, all crashing into him and scattering around the corridor like offerings.

Ichigo spits out a cherry blossom from his mouth. He glares down at the pile of trash he’ll have to clean up soon enough.

“That brat…” Ichigo picks up a letter, brow twitching as he looks down.

_‘Hurry it up already, Master Huishan, please! I’ll do anything!’_

_'It's been five days. Three more till the end of your dateline!'_

_‘See, in the time you’ve been taking to forge, I already have a list of names I can give my sword here!’_ Says another note.

 _‘Jasmine’_ Says one more.

 _‘Princess’_ Ichigo’s finger twitches.

_‘Anything!’_

Wei Wuxian, Ichigo decides, is an infuriating brat indeed.

He knows all the best and stupidest ways to piss a person off.

(And Ichigo finds himself just the slightest charmed by his wielder’s enthusiasm towards meeting him, even if he’s wary that Wei Wuxian might turn out to be the biggest, dumbest brat he’s ever met.)

 

 

v.

Ichigo was right.

Wei Wuxian _is_ the biggest, dumbest brat he’s ever met.

“Suibian!” Wei Wuxian cheers with a finger lifted the first instance his main body’s brought into sight. Ichigo twitches. He damn well pops a vein at his new name. “It’s my Suibian! Look, Uncle, A-Cheng!”

He clamours and cheers even though he hasn’t even touched him.

And Ichigo had very well been at the end of his rope when Jiang Huishan sent a letter back not once, not twice, but five times just to confirm. _Do you really want your new sword to be named Suibian? ‘Anything’ might not be a good name. What has Jiang Sect Leader said about it?_ The reply had only came with one affirmative: _Yes! It’d be a good distraction tactic!_ That sounds like a load of freaking bullshit to Ichigo’s ears.

And so. There’re now those two stupid words carved into him. ‘Suibian.’

Jiang Huishan had apologized to him with teary eyes when he was lowering Ichigo to the forging table. Ichigo hadn’t really focused much on his tears then, because more important was –

(“Your hand! Be careful of your hand!” He’d hissed, amber eyes wide as he looked at the hammer shaking taut in Jiang Huishan’s deceivingly strong hand. That is going to scratch Ichigo’s steel body! Jiang Huishan himself had looked on the verge of snapping.

“I-If I have to ruin a masterpiece of my own,” Ichigo hadn’t wanted to hear the rest. “I-I-I might as well-!”

And Jiang Huishan had burst into pitiful sobs. Ichigo had kind of wanted to cry as well.

The words 'Suibian' glow bright on his collarbone when he wakes.)

Really, isn’t it enough that his appearance is a laughing stock in his past lives? Now, he has to be mocked for his name too?

Contrary to his careless countenance, Wei Wuxian’s grip is firm around him, almost skilful in nature. Jiang Huishan smiles meekly at Ichigo’s questioning look, ignoring the confused looks of the people around him. He angles a nervous nod in the direction of the Sect Leader, half in greeting, half in reply to Ichigo's question. The Sect leader must have taught these kids a lot from a young age to prevent death by assassination from other clans. Hm.

“Aren’t you lucky,” The purple brat snarks, looking away with a jealous huff. “From now on, you get to practice with an actual sword. Your skills will increase much faster.”

“What are you,” Wei Wuxian grins cheekily, prodding his brother. “Jealous?”

“D-Don’t speak nonsense!” Jiang Cheng snaps.

And Wei Wuxian throws his head back with a loud and hearty laugh.

Ichigo just wants to hurry up and get on with this.

“With this, from now on, I’d become more capable of protecting you and Shijie!” Wei Wuxian smacks Jiang Cheng in the back, tossing his younger brother forward. “Aren’t you glad about that?”

“Who would?!” Jiang Cheng splutters, narrowing his eyes. “I’m a man too! I’d much rather do the protecting than be the one protected!”

“Come on now. You know you wanna be protected by me!” Wei Wuxian teases. He barks out another laugh as he ducks Jiang Cheng’s fist. The two children race about the yard outside Jiang Huishan’s house, all clamour and threats tossed at each other. It reminds Ichigo distantly of Rukia and Renji and himself. Despite himself, Ichigo feels the furrows in his brows lighten as he stands invisible to them, watching over the children.

Jiang Huishan smiles. Ignoring the rumours about him, he calls out to him.

“Suibian!”

Wei Wuxian pauses, arms still wrapped around Ichigo’s sheathe.

Ichigo reaches down and ruffles his hand through the brat’s unruly mess of hair while he still can in Jiang Huishan’s presence. Wei Wuxian blinks, wide-eyed. He trails a hand up to the top of his head, wondering with wide-eyed awe what that was. That amount of force certainly hadn’t felt like the wind or anything remotely natural.

“What is it?” He grumbles.

Jiang Huishan beams.

“From now on, please take good care of Young Master Wei!” He bows.

Ichigo rolls his eyes and lifts one hand in farewell.

“Take care of yourself too. Don’t let yourself be pushed around.”

Jiang Huishan flushes lightly at the reminder. He ducks his head, tossing out the truth (“I-I’m speaking to Suibian, a-as you can see.”) when the Jiang Sect Leader questions him lightly, more puzzled than judgemental. As always, nobody believes him. …or is that the case?

Ichigo eyes the young boy by his side, Wei Wuxian’s gaze lifted searchingly in his direction.

He scoffs but he follows them home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was about to delete this story till I saw the subscription and comment count.  
> Thank you so much.

vi.

“You’ve got to be kidding me.”

Ichigo's voice flatlines, face scrunched full of comical deadpan.

“How the heck did _you_ end up on this side?”

Abarai Renji scratches one foot with the toe of another, running a hand through red locks in that same old habit he has whenever he’s anxious, or – Ichigo would smile, if he isn’t so busy deadpanning at the other’s presence – when he’s showing off and trying to be cool in front of Rukia.

“Things…sort of happened, okay?” Renji heaves a sigh. An awkward look is aimed at Ichigo. “I died in war shortly after you. One of the arrancar bastards took me out. From what I heard, the others made sure to clean up our mess following our deaths. Your sis and one of my own are acting as captains right now.” He shrugs, making sure to look plenty the half-assed bastard he never was.

Ichigo scowls but nods in acceptance. Honestly, between all of them, no one has ever expected to die from old age anyways.

“So, who are you in this life?” Ichigo lifts a hand to brush against his own imprint well-hidden under his clothes. “A saber? A shinai? A tantou?”

Renji grimaces.

He looks up at the family of five.

“I’m…” Renji begins long-sufferingly. “Zi…dian.” Pain bleeds off his voice.

Ichigo has got a bad memory, so he cocks his head, trying to remember the short conversations he caught between Jiang Fengmian, Wei Wuxian, and Jiang Cheng on their way back from Jiang Huishan’s workplace. Zidian was a name that had came up once or twice during short teabreaks with an overworking Jiang Huishan. It was the name of a spirit weapon that their clan had crafted as a gift after being welcomed into the Jiang Sect, and it is passed down as an heirloom. Jiang Fengmian had made a clear request whilst he was with Jiang Huishan for a sword spirit that would go well with Zidian for his heir. And that same Zidian is currently……

Amber eyes trail over to the woman who clearly wears the pants in the family.

He spots the ring on her finger. Ichigo chokes.

“SHUDDAP, WOULD YOU!” Renji makes a futile grab at his master’s knife, hand ghosting through and finger jabbing in Ichigo’s direction.

“What the hell?! I never said a thing!” Ichigo defends, irked, but in spite of himself, his cheeks twitch upwards for a fraction of a second.

Ichigo tries to pull his usual scowl.

Too late. Renji has already spotted it.

“S-SO WHAT IF MY MASTER’S A WOMAN, HUH?!” Renji spouts, red-faced. “SHE’S FULLY CAPABLE AND THERE’S NOT ONE REASON WHY I OUGHT TO BE ASHAMED OF HER AS A MASTER AND—”

Renji is an _engagement ring._ More than that, Renji is a _whip._

Ichigo tries to hold himself back, but apparently, Wei Wuxian might have rubbed off on him in the short fifteen minutes it took to return. The edges of his lips twitch upwards. There’s _far_ too much to tease to refrain from doing so. And so, Ichigo lowers the bottom half of his face into his hand, looking critically at the other reincarnated soul.

He says only one word.

“Kinky.”

“HUUUH?!” The effect is immediate. Multiple other veins pop on Renji’s head. He's flaming red. “WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY, STRAWBERRY?!”

“HAH?!” Ichigo slams a feet into the ground, rising from his seated posture at once. The force would normally be so strong, the room would shake should he not be in an incorporeal state. Renji comes close. They slam their heads together, grinding thick skulls. “What the heck did you just call me, you tattoo bastard? I dare you to repeat that once again.”

“Strawberry. Aren’t you named _anything_ now? Why aren’t you fine with _anything_ , _Anything_?” Renji’s lips curl up in a taunt.

Ichigo snaps at the brush of his newest, sorest topic.

“DON’T CALL ME THAT!”

(Five blessed souls dine in relative peace, oblivious to the chaotic mess two spirits would otherwise have created.

Had Wei Wuxian been capable of seeing these souls, he would have rose to his feet and cheered them on in the fine battle of spirits.)

 

 

vii.

Renji (“I’m Zidian now, Dumbass.”) aside, Ichigo finds himself forced to concentrate on his new master that night (after only hours of trying to pretend like he’s fine with a child handling him).

Wei Wuxian is a strange child, is all Ichigo could say so far. Dark locks grown out in wispy curls framing sun-kissed face, greyish orbs large and bright though still dim relative to the cheeky grin that seems to always be present on his cherub features, his impression of Wei Wuxian thus far remains a mischievous child.

That said, it’s not like some things aren’t already beginning to change day one into their new partnership.

For one, Wei Wuxian claimed he wanted to be able to better protect his family back at Jiang Huishan’s place.

For another, for all that Wei Wuxian grins and teases when he’s around his younger brother, he keeps Suibian by his side as he sleeps, never letting his guard down too much even in the comfort of his own home.

It’s disconcerting, but at the same time, Jiang Huishan had divulged Wei Wuxian’s background under his insistence to know his future master. Ichigo knows of how Wei Wuxian is an orphan adopted by Jiang Fengmian off the streets. He has seen for himself, the animosity coming off in waves from Renji’s owner – even if Renji himself seems to be just exasperated by her agitation. (It’s not like that, in Wei Wuxian’s eyes.) It’s really no surprise that Wei Wuxian feels the need to keep hin close for protection.

Still, materializing outside his steel body, Ichigo can’t help but think it’s a pity as he bends over Wei Wuxian and attempts – to no avail – to pull the sheets up to tuck him in.

Yuzu was only learning how to cook, Karin defending them from only love letters and crushes back when they were ten.

Wei Wuxian is ten, and he has already lost family much like Ichigo did.

Even though Wei Wuxian earns his seal of approval, Ichigo can’t help but think it’d be better it’d been through other means.

 

 

viii.

Wei Wuxian talks to him, as though he is a living person.

“Good morning.”

It begins with tiny things like that. Then,

“I’m so sorry, my dear Suibian! Did that hurt?” Teasing lilts in his voice disguising the genuine concern reflected in guilty strokes over his scabbard.

“You’re so precious, aren’t you? Just the perfect sword that I’ve never known I’m missing till now.”

Wei Wuxian cooes, lips coming close to the hilt.

Ichigo’s disgusted.

Renji’s in hysterics over it.

“PFFTHAHAHA, YOU DESERVE IT—”

Ichigo silences Renji with a sandal to the face.

And Jiang Yanli, who has been observing with the most boggle-eyed look on her face, quietly turns to her other brother.

“Ignore him.” Jiang Cheng huffs, already used to the weirdness of his adopted brother. Ichigo prays he will never be acclimatized to this behaviour. “This is just him trying to get a rise out of his sword. Apparently, he’s taken by all that sword spirit nonsense Jiang Huishan subscribes to.”

At once, it makes sense. Renji goes quiet, even if his lips still tug up as he wipes a tear from his eye.

“That’s one fine master you’ve got there.” Melancholy taints the corners of the other’s eye. Renji’s been reincarnated far longer than Ichigo has.

“Yeah……” Ichigo begins, just slightly choked, because he might have lucked out more than he thought he did.

“Come on, my sweet beautiful _Suibian_ ,”

Wei Wuxian captures the corner of Ichigo’s hilt in his palms, as if cradling the tender cheek of an invisible entity.

Ichigo’s face darkens at once at his name.

“Aren’t you supposed to be a creature that goes along with anything? Why are you so prissy with me?” There’s the hint of a grin tugging at the edges of Wei Wuxian’s cheeks.

If Wei Wuxian truly believes in the rumours about Jiang Huishan, then he must truly want to piss Ichigo off to death.

Ichigo lowers his palm to the back of the brat’s head. A vein pops from the side of his head, face dark with a scowl.

“Who are you calling prissy—”

“Talk to me, my sweet Suibian. Otherwise,” Wei Wuxian grins. He whispers. “I might think you really love your name.”

Ichigo steps on the back of Wei Wuxian’s head. His sandaled feet goes right through.

Renji grips his centre and falls back in rambunctious laughter.

Ichigo storms over to take his anger out on the one person he can touch.

 

 

ix.

Wei Wuxian uses Ichigo as a pinata play thing to cut open a watermelon.

_(“That’s scary!” All the younger children bawl and race off, frightened.)_

Ichigo wants to strangle him.

Wei Wuxian volunteers Suibian for the local butcher to cut a strip of meat for him.

_(“No no, that’s too big, Lil’ Bro.”)_

Ichigo wants to strangle him.

Wei Wuxian carries Suibian into the washroom, and try as Ichigo may, he still sees things he’d rather not sully his own eyes with.

_(“You have it better off.” Renji informs him with haunted eyes._

_“How so?” Ichigo was about to ask, only to speechlessly remember Renji’s an actual _engagement ring_._

_He props a hand piteously on the other’s shoulder. Renji covers his own eyes, highly distressed at just the mention of it. Ichigo can only imagine what traumas the other has to go through. He’s grateful in that instance, that Wei Wuxian is male and single but—)_

Ichigo still really wants to strangle him.

 

 

x.

It’s not like Ichigo doesn’t understand the other’s desire to speak to a sword. After all, for all that it would have made Ichigo seem like a total nutjob in any situation but the one he was in, he had spent days meditating and enduring hardcore training to converse with an inanimate object.

(Peas of the pod, they both are.)

No, what frustrates Ichigo is that he does answer, but there’s just no way for Wei Wuxian to hear his voice.

“Good morning, Suibian!” Wei Wuxian cheerily calls out with long locks fluttering behind him at eleven in the morn.

“You look like shit.” Ichigo informs him brusquely. “I know you’re on the verge of being a teenager, but that doesn’t mean you’ve got to adopt the sleeping habits of one.”

And Wei Wuxian yawns and continues about his day.

“Do you miss Jiang Huishan sometimes?” Wei Wuxian lifts Suibian to the air amidst fluttering petals in spring. His grey eyes glint with an innocence not lost yet, much like Ichigo then.

“When I have time, should I drop by and visit him for a bit?” Wei Wuxian suggests with a cheeky smile.

“Just do whatever.” Ichigo rolls his eyes. “You’re the master here.”

Renji bursts out laughing in his face.

ichigo stares at his dumb mug for the whole of the next minute before what he said hits him.

He wrestles Renji to the ground, face flaming red the whole time. 

(The jerk deserves it. To think Ichigo sympathized with his master plight too!)

And on the occasion, Wei Wuxian whimpers in his sleep like an injured puppy. He flails, as if running away from an invisible shadow, or chasing after the fleeing ones of his parents. And he’d jolt awake with a chilling gasp, teeth gnawing down on bottom lips, eyes watering before squeezing tight.

And Ichigo can do nothing but to look over him, even though protecting is his namesake.

Wei Wuxian would crack open his eyes in those moments. And he’d peer over at Suibian through Ichigo’s invisible form with dull eyes, unable to muster another attempt even as he curls in on himself. He reaches out nevertheless. Wei Wuxian cradles Suibian close to his chest, the gift of the one man who had picked him up and cared for him. Eventually, Wei Wuxian drifts back to sleep.

“Good night, Suibian!” Wei Wuxian smiles every night even when he doesn’t believe he’s real, patting down the back of his scabbard affectionately.

“Just get to sleep, kid,” Ichigo rolls his eyes even then. He ruffles the other’s locks, and Wei Wuxian blinks, dazed, at the light wind rumpling his hair that had come out of nowhere. “You’re enough of a shrimp as it is.”

**Author's Note:**

> May be continued if there is enough interest


End file.
